Tearing His Mind Apart
by clue4211
Summary: Things finally seem to go right for TK, when a digital virus invades his mind and threatens to destroy everyone he cares about, especially a certain brunette... But how long can he make himself hurt Kari, even to save her from something much worse?
1. Chapter 1

2nd story!!! haha, I've been sitting on this one for a while actually, but couldn't get the first chapter written out quite right. Anyway, I forced myself to put this up without much editing because I haven't put anything up since March, and I needed to get get commited to a story, especially since I can't blame my lack of writing on school anymore. This is really short, but hopefully I'll get the hang of this chapter thing and I can start writing longer stuff.

I don't own digimon or any of the characters (cause if i did, man would the show be different, haha)

* * *

TK felt Kari's head come to rest on his arm, 'Click'.

"How big is your memory card?" he asked through another grin at the large black lens. 'Click' "My face is going to stick like this."

"I guess that's enough," she rolled over in the grass to pack her camera back into a small black case.

"What are we doing now?" TK called, as Kari crawled back across the lawn.

She laid down next to him, her head on his arm again. "I dunno," she yawned, as a breeze blew her hair to the side, tickling his face. His skin prickled slightly and he scolded himself inwardly. _Stupid, it's Kari, you know she doesn't want any more boys obsessing over her, especially you._

"You tired?" TK forced his words to sound natural.

"Mmhmm…" she looked up at him, and the chocolate brown eyes made his mouth go dry. _How long have I been fighting this?_

_Two years, _he answered himself quickly, _and you're going to keep fighting it. It'll stop… eventually._

She closed her eyes and leaned back again, "You're comfy." TK's heart did something odd, a strange sort of flip, while the more rational piece of him tried to roll his eyes. _That's helpful,_ he thought sarcastically.

_Maybe she- No, she's your best friend. Neither of you want to mess that up. _He fought himself for several minutes before noticing the difference in movement beside him, Kari's breathing had slowed.

_Asleep. _It was too much. _She's asleep, she'll never know._

_This is a bad idea… _but TK pushed aside the warning in his head, leaning over and placing his lips on her forehead as lightly as possible before pulling away

And then she opened her eyes.

TK's head shot to the right, and he pretended to suddenly find the clouds at the other end of the park immensely interesting. He searched his mind for an idea, an excuse, anything, but came up blank. He screamed at himself mentally, _Stupid! Idiot! How could you be that brainless? She was awake?!? She'll think you've gone insane, certainly won't ever want to speak to you again! How could you-_

A pair of lips pressed against the corner of his jaw and he tensed slightly. _She? _And then Kari curled closer into him, face in his shoulder, hair tickling the side of his face again. A sudden rush of heat came over him. _You look like an idiot._

_She kissed me._

_The entire park is going to see you blushing, get it together already._

But he couldn't, he couldn't stop thinking about her, the feeling of her lips on his skin… The warmth of her body next to his seemed to fog his mind… _She… kissed… me…?_

_Fine, if you're happy about it-_

Of course he was, he hadn't felt like this, ever. _She…_

_-and that Tai's going to kill you._

_Tai won't find out. _His mind cleared slightly, but it wasn't a pleasant feeling. He only wanted to focus on her, to make her happy, to make her safe, and he knew that he would do anything to keep her that way…

_Matt will._

_He won't say anything._

_Idiot._

_So? _He argued, irritated now, but the momentary anger melted away quickly as his eyes fell on **her**, even the other thoughts left at the sight of Kari, curled in into his arm, **his**.

The heat of the day made his already fuzzy mind sleepier, and the world blurred slightly. _Shouldn't fall asleep... _he thought, but the park had already dissolved to black, his last moment spent feeling the warmth of her side on his.

* * *

'Kay, so there it is... oh goodness, I get so nervous before I post. Possibly because I didn't edit this at all, and I've been having some much trouble starting this story off. 3 to all you guys (Special thanks to the people who reveiwed my last story- DigiDestined of Balance redsfan22002 kouhaixsempai and SugarSpiral)


	2. A Rude Wake Up Call

Okay, so I literally just scribbled this down in about fifteen minutes (hence it being all of 300 words). This was actually supposed to be combined with the next section, but I'm leaving on vacation and won't be able to put up anything for at least two weeks. I am so sorry this is amazingly short, but I figured it's better than not putting up anything.

* * *

"Hey, Kid."

TK's eyes shot open at the voice, only to be greeted by a harsh, blinding light "What-?"

"Oh, sorry about that," the voice sounded again. "Here you go," the light clicked off and TK struggled to make out a dark figure between the fuzzy, multi-colored spots in his vision. "The park closed an hour and a half ago."

"Hour and a- What time is it?" TK blinked frantically and shook his head, trying to clear out his thoughts.

"Eight thirty," the man stated, and held out his hand to help TK off of the ground.

_Eight thirty?_ He took the man's hand and pulled himself up. Something slid off his should as he did so, and he glanced down automatically, _Kari?_ A rush of memories swept over him and he ran a hand through his blonde hair in exasperation.

_In case Tai wasn't already going to kill me just for being late-_ The man's voice quickly interrupted his train of thought: "You get yourself home, alright kid?"

"Er, right. Yeah, I mean… thank you." He stumbled through the sentence awkwardly, but apparently convinced the man, still hidden in shadow, who turned immediately to leave.

TK stared down at Kari, barely visible by the glow of a nearby streetlamp. For a moment his mind drifted, studying her soft brown hair, blowing slightly in the cool night breeze. _Get a hold over yourself already, Tai's waiting._ He flinched involuntarily as he thought of what sort of reaction the overprotective brother would have to them showing up well over two and a half hours late. Stooping over silently, he slid his arms under her limp form. _Sure, now she doesn't wake up, _he thought with slight frustration, immediately dissolving as he pulled her further into his arms. He took a deep breath, shifting Kari's weight one last time before he began the slow walk back to her apartment building.

* * *

There it is, a wimpy little 352 word chunk of a story, aw well, hopefully it wasn't too terrible, it bugs me so much not being able to write more than a draft and a half before I throw it up here. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter (I can't remember who asked, but yes, I will do some sections from Kari (and at least one other??? oh the mystery) POV later in the story), the reviews are really encouraging and it would be great if I get some while I'm on vacation whenever I get the chance to check my email (hint hint :] ). Oh! Almost forgot, check out: .com "Search the web. Save the world." Started by Emerson from Mugglenet, a really awesome idea.


End file.
